friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Memorial Service
"The One With The Memorial Service" is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on March 13, 2003. Plot Ross becomes a member of his college alumni site. When Ross annoys him and Joey, Chandler writes "Ross has sex with dinosaurs" on Ross' page. Ross creates a page for Chandler where he claims that Chandler is very gay. This leads to Chandler posting that Ross is dead (hit by a blimp). At first, Ross plans to post doctored photos of Chandler being gay, but then mocks Chandler that his fake comments on Ross' death didn't get any comments...until he realizes that this means none of his college friends care if he is dead. The two make up and, with Monica, throw a fake memorial service for Ross, where only two people show up: A male classmate who had a crush on Chandler and wants to get with him (and mistakes Monica for a transvestite due to a miscommunication) and a hot girl who revealed she had a crush on Ross. However, she is appalled when she finds out Ross was lying and that the whole thing was a childish game between the two adults. She storms out, but Ross is giddy over the fact that one of the hottest girls at his college had a crush on him. Joey is not willing to give his favorite stuffed animal, Huggsy, to Emma. Joey buys another Huggsy, with the only difference is that there is a button on the new one and no button on Joey's. However, even though it is exactly the same (aside from the button), Emma hates the new one and wants the original. Finally Rachel explains that Emma loves Huggsy because it reminds her of Joey (though at the last second Joey changes his mind and keeps Huggsy anyway). Phoebe wants help not calling Mike (since they broke up) because she knows that he doesn't want to get married, but she does. Monica fails with this assignment, as does Mike's friend Manny. In the final scene, Ross is reassuring his mother that he's not dead and when she says she'd be childless if he died, reminds her of Monica. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alexandra Conley - Emma Geller-Greene Athina Conley - Emma Geller-Greene Ernie Grunwald - Tom Gordon Ivana Milicevic - Kori Weston Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Jonathan Slavin - Manny Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Robert Carlock, Brian Buckner & Sebastion Jones Trivia *In this episode Phoebe says "Monica Geller hyphen Bing" but we learn in "The One With Princess Consuela" (S10E14) that Monica didn't change her name. However, it's feasible that Phoebe did not know about this and here, she was saying that out of anger. *In one scene, after Ross spread the rumor about Chandler being gay, Monica reveals that Chandler keeps making her watch Moulin Rouge!, to which Chandler states that it is a great movie. Moulin Rouge! is a 2001 musical film by Baz Luhrmann about a poet who falls in love with a cabaret performer. *When Joey moves to L.A. in September 2004 after the last of his friends (Ross and Rachel) get married, he takes Huggsy with him. Goofs/Continuity *In "The One With Joey's New Brain," Phoebe tells the cellphone guy that she lives in apartment 14. But in this episode when Mike and Monica are standing at Phoebe's door, her apartment number, 16, is visible. *After Phoebe kisses Mike in her apartment, Mike's friend rushes in and discovers them. As soon as the shot widens, Mike's hand moves from being behind Phoebe's head to his lap. * Just before Mike knocks on the door, Phoebe's handbag is open on the table. In the next shot after the commercial break, the bag is shown closed. * When Monica shows up at Phoebe's apartment, she points out the men's shoes. If Phoebe lied when she told Monica that they're hers, it wouldn't make any sense because Mike doesn't show up until a few minutes later. But then again it is possible she wasn't lying, as Phoebe has been shown to have a very unique fashion sense throughout the entire show. * While Chandler is talking to Corey, the sound of knocking can be heard even though nobody else comes to the door. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes